Was it my fault?
by MackDreamer
Summary: How did Frieda feel when Bathsheba took charge? What was she thinking?..And what happened to the friend she use to know? Rated T for..Whatever might come next. Please Read and Review!


Frieda roosted on the thick wire. Although Ariel, Mercury and Chinook had fallen asleep hours ago, she didn't feel like sleeping.

The memory of Tree Haven being burnt down, of the pidgins in the city, of the owls in the wood building, of the owls that were at the fire towers, how the owls were at Stone Hold…And about what Bathsheba had said.

Was it really her fault this all happened? She didn't burn down Tree Haven, or caused the owls to be after them, but was she really to blame for it?

"How was I suppose to know?" She quietly asked herself. She felt like a little pup asking that, but it was true. Frieda didn't know the owls would burn down Tree Haven if she didn't let Brutus take Shade, or that pidgins would be on guard duty, or that owls would be at the fire towers or that owls would drive the males out of Stone Hold? Frieda was an old female bat, but even she couldn't have possibly predicted any of that. So how _was_ she suppose to know?

Its more then just all that. Its also what Bathsheba had said.

Bad decisions..Thats what she called them..Bad, bad decisions..

Frieda couldn't understand it. Was it really her fault? Was Bathsheba right about it?…And why did she say it anyway?

Though what Bathsheba did hurt her, Frieda wasn't that upset that she made herself the knew leader of the colony. As an elder, Bathsheba had the right to call for that kind of vote, all the elders do…But did she really have to make everyone in the colony hate her like that?

Frieda wasn't so sure if it was Bathsheba's words, or their own frustration that made the colony go against her. Even though the other Silverwings were upset about Tree Haven's destruction, and the owls chasing after them, surely they would understand that even as the leader of the colony, Frieda couldn't control where the owls went or what Brutus said and did.

Actually, no one could. When it came to Brutus, no one could tell him what to do. He'll do whatever he wants, regardless of anything else.

To blame her for that wasn't fair..Even Frieda knew that.

The soft, gentle coldness of the wind made Frieda remember something she hadn't in years._"Tag! Your it!"_ Frieda shut her eyes, wanting to remember it better.

* * *

><p><em>A young pup flies through the air. Her cream-pink fur and light blonde hair with brown at the ends seemed to glow in the moonlight. Behind her, her best friend, a shorter female pup with bluish fur and light blue hair, flew after her. <em>

"_I'm going to get you!" Called the blue haired pup. _

"_You'll never take me alive!" Called the other pup. _

_Wing-tag was one of their favorite games, but they hadn't been able to play it much lately because of the migration. But since their parents said it was ok, they decided to play it. _

_The young pup smiled a devious smile. She reached out and grabbed a branch with her feet and climbed up the branch. Her friend didn't see her do it, and was confused for a minute. "Frieda? Where did you go?" She asked, flying more slower now. _

_Frieda chuckled to herself. Waiting for her friend to get under the branch. _

"_Frieda? Frieda? No fair Frieda, I thought we were playing wing-tag, not hide and go seek!" Said her friend. _

_Almost there…And..Frieda reached down and grabbed her friend before she could fly away. Pulling her onto the branch._

"_Got you, Bathy!" She squeaked, laughing. _

_Bathsheba smirked, laughing along. "You got me?" She tackled her. "I got you!" _

_The two pups then squealed and giggled, tickling each other in a little tickle fight-careful not to fall off the tree branch of course! _

_Suddenly, a voice from far away came. "Frieda!" Then another one. "Bathsheba!" The voice weren't very far, and were enough to make the pups stop and get off each other. They both looked up, searching the sky. _

_Two adult female bats landed on the branch on top of theirs and roosted on it. The first one, a light cream colored bat with coco colored hair, reddish brown main and yellow eyes was Lucile, Frieda's mother. _

_The second one was Julianna, Bathsheba's mother. She had pure crystal colored hair and pale blue fur. With purple main, dark blue wings and yellow eyes. Though Lucile was taller then Julianna, they both seemed tall to Frieda and Bathsheba. _

"_Its time to go back to the roost, owls will be out soon." Said Lucile, looking slightly at Frieda. _

_At that age, Frieda and Bathsheba didn't know why their mothers were so afraid of owls or what was so bad about them. All they knew was their parents feared them and if they disobeyed them about going inside before the sun came out, they would get punished. _

_Frieda pouted a little. She tried to stay outside and see the owls once, but all that got her was two weeks of being grounded and she couldn't play with Bathsheba at all during that time. _

_Bathsheba had her own experience with that rule. She once tried to sneak out during the day and see what its like outside. Only to get a harsh scolding from her father. She wasn't exactly grounded, but she wasn't allowed to leave her parents all night the next nightfall. _

_After these incidents, neither of the pups tried to see the owls or stay outside again. _

_With a sigh, Frieda jumped into the air. "Ok, Mama." She said. Knowing it was useless to protest. _

_Bathsheba flew into the air to, following her mother to the roost. "Is Daddy mad?" She asked. Julianna shook her head. "He shouldn't be, I told him not to." She said. _

_Its not that Bathsheba's father was a bad male, its just that he had a temper problem and was easily angered and can be kind of like a bully at times. Frieda herself was a little bit afraid of him-even though he never did anything to hurt her and despite his reputation for fighting other males in the colony, Cornelius had never hit or abused Bathsheba or her mother or anyone else in his family._

_He was also a good father, when he wasn't in a bad mood. _

_The flight back to the roost was a quick one. Once they were back, Frieda saw her father roosting in their usual spot. He chuckled when he saw her. "Good to see you weren't trying to stay out again." He said. Rufus was his name, he had darker fur and had brown main with the same yellow eyes as Frieda had. Rufus wasn't a very humorous bat, but he tried to be for his daughter. He was a pretty talkative kind of male, but he was wise with his words._

_Cornelius was roosting nearby, he had light grayish, purplish fur with light purplish, bluish hair and main. His muzzle was kinda darker then Bathsheba's and Julianna's, but his chin was thick, like Bathsheba's. He had a tear in one ear, a scar behind the other and about several other tiny scars that Frieda can only guess were from his famous fights. For once, he didn't look angry or grumpy. He just looked tired. _

"_Bye Bathy." Said Frieda as she followed her mother to her father. "Bye Frieda." Bathsheba answered, flying with her own mother to their roost. _

_Once there, Frieda heard Bathsheba say: "Hi Daddy."_

"_Hay Bathygirl." her father answered. _

_Frieda's eyes closed then. She must have fallen asleep. And the memory ends._

* * *

><p>Frieda opened her eyes. Biting her lip.<p>

How could she and Bathsheba have been such close friends, and then just drift apart like this?

The two females had known each other for as long as Frieda could remember. They used to be best friends as young pups, but sometime as teenagers things just got complicated and..They weren't friends anymore.

Was that Frieda's fault too? Did she ruin that friendship she and Bathsheba cherished for so many years?

No!

Frieda had never did anything to hurt Bathsheba, even now she would never do anything to hurt her..Even if Bathsheba hurts her…And tonight, she hurt her bad.

None of this explained anything to Frieda though. If she never did anything to hurt Bathsheba, then why is she hurting her like this? And why did she say those things anyway?

Speak of the devil, Bathsheba was roosting over on a tree branch. Away from the others. Her back was turned to the colony, but Frieda could tell she was looking down at the ground.

The old female gulped. She wanted nothing more then to fly over to Bathsheba and ask her these questions. Every word was at the tip of her tongue, sitting in her mouth like it was food.

But she didn't move.

She knew that Bathsheba would never tell her the truth. Not even if she asked her. She would probably just scowl that frown of hers and fly away or ignore her. Frieda didn't want any of that, she didn't want to risk it.

So she sighed and swallowed the words. All of which, got stuck in her throat like rocks. She sighed again and looked down at the ground. Silently asking the questions she knew she may never give a voice to.

"What happened Bathsheba?…Why are you so against me?…Did your father do something he shouldn't have done?…Why aren't we friends anymore?.."

Falling asleep for real, Frieda shivered as the last question escaped into her thoughts and a little tear ran down her cheek.

"Was it my fault?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I write so many stories! XD I'm addicted to this and I love doing it! X3 This one however, is going to be shorter then my other ones.**

**So in this one, its about Frieda. After listening to a video on youtube, I watched episode's 8 and 9, and stopped episode 9 where Frieda, Ariel, Mercury and Chinook are roosting. After Bathsheba brought the colony to a telephone pole place(?) to roost. I wondered what Frieda was thinking and how she felt about the hole situation. And yes, part of my own imaginations from my other stories is mixed into it too. If anyone likes this, maybe I'll make a second chapter only with Bathsheba describing how she feels-Or if Ariel or Chinook or Mercury decide to try and talk some sense into her or to comfort Frieda. **

**I didn't put in my main OC Magnolia this time because I couldn't find a good role for her and I wanted to do something different. So instead, the only OC's I put in this story are Frieda's parents (Rufus and Lucile) and Bathsheba's parents (Cornelius and Julianna). **

**If anyone wants to see that video I mentioned, its called Frieda-The Sound of the Wind (Silverwing AMV) [HD]. I don't own the video, I just found it on youtube and liked it and got inspired from it. **

**I own nothing but my OC's and this story! **

**Hope you all liked it and please review!**


End file.
